pkmnstrayfandomcom-20200214-history
Orion (Absol)
Orion is the protagonist and narrator of the Pokémon fan fic Stray. All of the events in the story take place from his point of view. Orion is first introduced as a young Absol gifted with the ability to detect a Shadow Pokémon's aura from a distance. Using this ability, he can determine how strong a Shadow Pokémon is before he hunts and kills it. He also uses this ability to hide from the Shadow Pokémon or stage ambushes against them. Throughout the course of the story, he relentlessly hunts down a powerful Shadow Pokémon named Shadow Alakazam. History Early Life Orion was an orphan who resided at the Peacekeeper village of Lusang, where he was treated cruelly by the villagers and other orphans due to being an Absol. At some point in his life he ran away from the village and joined a cultist group known as the Followers of Darkrai. For some time, he lived as a thief and pillager but had later seen the error of his ways and left the cult. It is currently unknown when he decided to hunt down and kill Shadow Alakazam. Personality As a result of his upbringing, Orion is stoic, militant and headstrong. This makes it difficult for him to communicate with other Pokémon, let alone befriend them, and at times may even come across as arrogant and self-righteous toward his peers. Due to his pride, he often tries to avoid contact with other Pokémon leading to a very lonely existence. Despite his headstrong attitude, Orion is an intelligent and calculating Pokémon which makes it useful for him to concoct plans at the face of adversity. At times his plans tend to be risky, guaranteeing in him getting harmed. Orion is known to have a violent temper when any Pokémon makes a prejudiced remark about his species. This usually provokes him into a fight, often getting him into trouble with the town guard. Despite this trait, he sometimes admits that he hates being an Absol due to the prejudice he had to put up with throughout his life. During these points he tends to express a low opinion of himself. When his enemies are nearby, Orion is aggressive and impulsive to the point of rushing off into unnecessary fights. He is a persistent fighter, even while exhausted or enduring tremendous amounts of pain. He deeply hates the Shadow Pokémon and will stop at nothing until he defeats them all. During battle, he can be ruthless to the point of sadism. Though Orion is capable of showing sympathy and gratitude, he rarely shows these traits as he deliberately tries to alienate other Pokémon. Appearance Orion appears to be a typical Absol; a somewhat canid creature with a slender, dark blue body covered in white fur. A messy mane covering his neck and chest and a single oval-shaped protrusion sits on his forehead. Spikes protrude from the back of his legs. He has red eyes, a tail shaped like a scythe, and a horn (which he often refers to as a "blade") shaped like a sickle. Unlike other Absol, his eyes are outlined with dark "wolf slits" and the single "bang" on his head is split into multiple smaller bangs. Numerous battle scars cover his body, the most prominent one being the one across the midsection of his body. Throughout the story he is sometimes stated to be unusually thin. Abilities As an Absol, Orion is able to predict when a natural disaster will occur. It can also be implied that he is partially psychic due to his ability to detect a Shadow Pokémon's aura. Orion possesses immense physical strength, which he uses to his advantage when he slashes or impales his enemies using his horn or claws. He can fire blades of wind (Razor Wind) and orbs of dark energy (Shadow Ball) to attack from a range. He also taunts enemies to attack and strengthens his attacks with Swords Dance during times of crisis. Relationships Chloë Chloë the Chikorita is among the first inhabitants that Orion interacts with at Emerald Valley. Because Orion is the first Absol she ever met, she is quick to befriending him and even offering him to live in the same house as her as a roommate. Despite this, Orion sees Chloë as an annoyance and often rejects her attempts at befriending him. As time moves on, Orion discovers that Chloë possesses a sisterly attitude in which she sometimes lectures him and offers any help she is willing to give. Milica Upon arrival at Stray's setting, Milica the Absol takes an immediate disliking towards Orion due to his aggressive behavior. Orion takes offense to her defensive attitude and despises her ever since. Due to Milica coming from the human world, Orion often refers to her as a "man-pet." As the story progresses, the two mellow out and begin to show signs of a mutual friendship. Enitan Enitan the Lucario is among the first inhabitants that Orion interacts with at Emerald Valley. Seeing Enitan as someone knowledgeable of the inner workings of the Emerald Valley Peacekeepers, Orion turns to him as something of a figure for guidance. Enitan acts as an older brother to Orion. Though Enitan is usually laidback, he is quick to chastise Orion for rushing off into danger or talking down to other villagers of Emerald Valley. Shadow Gengar Keelan As the leader of the assassins group at Emerald Valley, Keelan the Zoroark becomes Orion's teacher. Through her training methods, Keelan is harsh and quick to criticize Orion (which he despises her for) whenever he fails to follow instructions or show disobedience. Despite this, Keelan cares for Orion's survival in the war just as much as she cares for her fellow assassins. Shadow Banette Channa Though not necesarily close friends, Orion shares a business relationship with Channa the Luxio. Due to her inexperience and low self-esteem, Channa tends to look up to Orion as a heroic figure who knows how to take control of a situation. Yukie After Orion saves Yukie the Eevee at the Forest of Memories, the two develop mutual respect for one another. Since both Pokémon are not interested in becoming friends, they traverse the forest silently while looking out for one another. Hesh Trivia *Orion shares his name with a mythological Greek hero and constellation. His name is also a corruption of "origin". Gallery logo.png|Website banner Orion-the-Absol-small.png|Orion on the Attack Category:Characters Category:Absol Category:Peacekeepers Category:Dark